Beautiful Devastation
by King of Monsters
Summary: They finally had a chance. So they took it. This is a fic featuring original characters in the Bleach universe. Things MAY change they might not. You'll just have to read and find out.


Okay first chapter of a new story. I've got my other story's chapters lined up but before I update I want to give this a shot. I do not own Bleach.

But I do own my character: Eiji Tsubaraya Hikari Masahana is a character owned by my friend X-Babe.  
For those of you who would like to see pics of them look X-Babe up on deviantart. =)

This story will be told with a persons POV and readers POV at times.

ON WITH IT!

As the sun's morning rays fell upon the 73rd district of East Rukongai, a form stirred from under a set of ragged blankets inside a small shack. A hand reached out from underneath the rags and pulled them back to reveal the form of said form.

A woman who looked to be at the age of twenty two (although she was MUCH older) sat up to look up to the window of her home with her green eyes and brushed her messy brown hair out of her face.

"Ugh, good morning to you too." She said seemingly to the sun itself. She got up and proceeded to perform her usual morning ritual of washing herself and dressing herself in the old kimono she wore almost everyday. After dusting herself off to make herself at least half presentable, she opened her door and went out into the world.

My name is Hikari Masahana, and I'm a nobody. This was assured by the fact that my clothes looked like the stuff moths wouldn't be able to stomach. But such is life in the Rukon district. You take what you can and run with it. Which by the way, was exactly what was on today's agenda.

I started walking down the road greeting my fellow street folk and saying hi to everyone as I usually do. When I reached the edge of town I saw the thing I had grown to view every single day ever since I could remember. The walls of the Seireitei. They just stood there, almost as if they were meant to piss me off.

"Gah, screw you too." I just said. I couldn't let my mind wander today. I was especially hungry. I had neglected to eat anything last night so this morning will have to make up for that. But sadly all the folks in my district didn't have much to eat so I have to go to one of the neighboring districts. The 70th district was usually a good place. Lots of slow people. Meaning I can outrun them.

As I reached the section I was looking for I took my time to look around to see the faces of the people walking around me. Nope, he wasn't there. was on my own today.

'Ok, time to pick my target.' I thought to myself. I didn't have to look far as I found a little shop with what can simply be referred to as meat on a stick.

"Time to dine." I said before walking up to it. As I seated myself I asked the owner one question. "Hey old man, how much you got to sell?"

The man turned to me and scoffed. "More than the money you got on you right now I can tell you that."

"Hey I can pay. Do you honestly think I'm gonna steal from you?" I put on my cutest face when I said this. Hehe, a perk of being a girl.

"Alright alright, just put away the puppy dog eyes. How much do you want?"

Fifteen minutes later

"Ah now that's the stuff. Having high spiritual energy is good and all, but the drawback is you need to eat."

"Jeez lady! Where do you put it all?" The owner asked me. I guess he was shocked at how hungry I was. Honestly I didn't think anything of it because all I had was about twenty pieces.

"Oh you know us ladies, it goes somewhere."

"Whatever, I could care less. But what I do care about is how you plan on paying for the food?"

"Oh that's easy." I turned around and looked for the nearest guy. "See that guy over there? He's my boyfriend, he told me that he'll pay for any food I eat for today."

"Boy I feel sorry for him."

"Hang on I'll go get him."

Before the shop owner could stop me, I walked over to the guy I had pointed out and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but you see that man over there?" I asked and pointed back to the stand I had eaten at with the man looking at us. "He said he needed to talk to you about something."

"Really what about?" He asked.

"Not sure, I'm just the messenger. But have a good day sir." I finished with giving him a hug. Thus perfecting my performance as this guy's 'girlfriend.'

I walked away as soon as the man started walking to the vendor. By the time I had ducked around a corner out of sight, it only took a few seconds to hear the two men arguing about who was going to pay and about who I was. I took this chance to not tempt fate and ran through the houses as fast as I could. When I was so far away that I couldn't hear any yelling I stopped.

"Geez this is crap. Having to lie just to steal food. Wish it would come by easier."

"Not many ways to make that happen is there." A voice said beside me.

"Hey Eiji, hows your day going?" I asked. The man standing in front of me was Eiji Tsubaraya. One pf my closest friends. This guy was one of the few people I could say that I trust with my life.

He stood a bit taller than me and had black hair with a red piece of hair that started at the front of his head and streaked down a ways to the hair on his right temple. Yeah, he had some strange hair. What was stranger was his blue eye's irises. They looked as if they were torn or broken. Freaky? Only if you stared into them long enough. Eiji guessed that it was a birth defect or something from when he was alive.

Yes Eiji was a one of a kind. This was proven not only in appearance but as well as his own capabilities. The guy could fight like the devil. Technically everyone could in the our part of Rukongai but usually only for survival. Eiji could fight with skill. This was emphasized by the fact that at his waist was a sword.

"The same as it always is." He said to answer my previous question. "Boring and a struggle for survival."

"Aint it always." I replied as I started walking. Eiji took step next to me. Although he suddenly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to turn to the left.

"Whoa what was that for?" I asked.

"Hikari, do you remember that idea we always talked about doing if we ever got the chance?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Which one?"

Going into the Seireitei."

"Oh yeah. Talk about wishful thinking. Go into the Sereitei and become Shinigami. What a laugh."

"I think we may be able to do so."

At this I almost fell to the ground.

"What? How?"

"Keep moving till we get to the 80th district. Once we get there I have a plan. I've been hearing that someone from the Seireitei is going there today."

"Yeah and...?"

"I'll let you in on the details when we get there."

As we walked I couldn't help but remember the conversation that started this.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

Eiji and I were sitting against a house wall looking at the giant walls. We were both eating some dango we had stolen and were taking our time enjoying them. I'm not sure what it was but I suddenly got this idea in my head.

"Hey Eiji, what do you think it would be like living in the Seireitei?"

"I'd imagine it would be much more relaxing. Or at least cleaner."

"You think if we ever had a chance, we'd try to get in there? I mean, didn't some guy from Zaraki kill one of the Shinigami Captains a long time ago?"

"If I recall correctly yes. He was well known because he has the name of Kenpachi and took Zaraki as his surname."

"He must have been a monster of a fighter to do that. I mean aren't the captains of the Seireitei among the most powerful of beings in the soul society?"

"Yes, their trained to be as such when because of their duty to purify hollows."

"Heh, you think you could take a hollow on Eiji?"

"No, I know that I'm more skilled than most others when it comes to combat, but I wouldn't last long against a hollow I'm sure."

"Oh come on, you need to give yourself more credit. Hell I bet you could cut one up to shreds with that thing." I pointed to his sword when I said this.

"What about you? What would you do if you would ever run into a hollow?"

"Hell I'd fight it of course."

"Hmph, the usual reaction from you."

"Duh." We both laughed a bit at that. When I looked back at the walls, an idea came to me.

"You think they'd let us become shinigami if we did something recognizable like that?"

"Kill a captain?"

"No, do something like fight a shinigami and win."

"It's plausible, I wouldn't know how else we would become shinigami. I don't think it's like we can go up to one of the Guardians of the Gates and tell them that we want to see whoever's in charge."

"But we might be able to do it?"

Eiji looked at me out of the corner of his unique eyes and I could see he had caught on to what I was hinting at.

"You think you would ever try it?" He asked me.

"Not without you."

We both just sat there in silence thinking.

"If we ever get the chance... I say we go for it."

Eiji was the one that said it. Which surprised the hell out of me.

"I thought between the two of us you were the sensible one." I joked.

"I AM being sensible. Think about it Hikari, our lives in the rukongai will lead us nowhere. Going into the Seireitei may make us shinigami bound to their laws, but we wouldn't have to struggle as much anymore. So if we have the chance, I think we should take it."

I took in his words and immediately my imagination ran. I could have a warm home, soft blankets, three square meals a day, all that good stuff.

As well as getting opportunities to get into some good fights.

"Alright, only one thing left to do." I said before I held out my hand. "Shake on it."

Eiji reached over and grabbed my hand.

"We've got a promise."

~~~~Flashback end~~~~

We were now running. It was just about mid day when we reached district 80, also known as Zaraki. Eiji and I stopped in an alley across from an old bar.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"A friend of mine told me that a member of the Gotei 13 comes here every now and then looking for a fight."

"Why?"

"He's a fighter. But he's not why we're here."

"Then what are we here for?"

"That." Eiji pointed to a carriage being drawn by a horse.

"A carriage?"

"Exactly."

I was mildly confused. "What is a carriage doing here?"

The carriage stopped as soon as it came up on the bar. The driver dropped down from where he was driving and proceeded to open the door. At least he was going to. When he got to the door it was forced open by a sandaled foot.

"I can do it myself! Sheesh. I still don't know why the hell you got this thing again. A rickshaw would have been just fine." These words came from an individual that had the standard shihakusho outfit of a shinigami as well as a sword at his side. His head was his most noticeable feature as it had no hair on it.

"Oh settle down Ikkaku. A rickshaw is so common, I wanted to travel in a more exquisite style so I reserved us the carriage again." Said a second voice. It came from a man with strange ornaments on his face and an orange piece of clothing around the top of his shihakusho.

"Whatever, just don't reserve this thing again. Come on Yumichika, lets find a challenge."

As the men walked into the bar, the coachman went back to the driving seat and pulled out a piece of reading material.

~~~Change to Eiji's POV~~~

This was the chance we were looking for. The instant I heard about this I started to plan and gather as much information as possible. I had put on the stealthiest clothes I had, which consisted of a gray hakama bound at my ankles and a brown patched shitagi tucked in. I turned to Hikari and started to explain the plan to her while taking out a ribbon for my hair.

"Here's the plan, at some point they're going to go back into the Seireitei. Before they do, we're going to latch ourselves onto the bottom of that carriage. Now when we do we have to be quiet. As for our spiritual pressure, I know how to keep mine unnoticeable to an extent. I just need to keep my mind clear enough to do it. Yours is so small at the moment that they probably won't notice. No offense."

"None taken." Hikari replied rather eagerly. Couldn't blame her, we were about to break a very big law and risking a lot on the outcome of being seen as competent beings with the capability of being shinigami. I could see her fire shining in her eyes more than ever now.

"When we get to the gate, be quiet. Try to hold your breath if you can. The gate gaurdians have big ears so they have really good hearing, if he notices any extra voices, he'll most reveal where we are. Ok?"

"Got it, but when do we go for it?" Hikari asked.

"Right now, we go around this building and sneak up from the backside of the carriage. You ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Okay, go."

We got up and started moving around the house as quietly and as fast as we could. When we got to the other side and started to sneak up on the carriage, I took out a cloth from my sash and started making small sweeps with it to get rid of our footprints. When we reached the carriage I told Hikari to go first, her being the lighter between us. After she was down I went after her.

When we were under it I set my feet at the ankles on one of the horizontal wood pieces and grabbed another with my hands but not before motioning Hikari to set her own left leg on my right so I could help support her weight. We let ourselves lie there until we heard the two men come back from the bar.

"Damnit! Not a single one of them was up for a fight. What's Zaraki come to nowadays? This used to be one of the most ruthless places in all the rukon districts, now it's filled with nothing but chicken shits."

"It's because they all know who you are Ikkaku. If you didn't have such a name for yourself then we most likely would have had opponents jumping at us with swords drawn."

"The price of fame huh? One of the downsides of being so good at what we do eh Yumichika?"

"At least we've got some good drinks out of our run. We'd best get back, it's almost sundown and I'd like to start drinking then, it's the perfect time."

"Eh whatever, driver! Take us back, we're done here."

"Yes sir."

I nodded to Hikari and we waited as we felt the weight of the two men make the carriage move and the driver shouted to make the horses move. The instant he did so Hikari and I pulled ourselves upwards to lift our bodies off the ground. As we were moving I kept trying to keep my mind clear so as to suppress my spiritual energy and hoped they wouldn't notice.

After a short while the carraige stopped again and we felt shifting from the inside.

"Hey Danzomaru, we're back. Think you could lend a hand?" We heard the harsher voice that belonged to the individual known as Ikakku.

"Of course sir. Please wait a moment." We heard a very, very large voice say. In a few seconds we heard a slight grunting and what sounded as metal moving against stone. After the sound stopped was when the carriage started moving again.

"Thanks Danzomaru, have a good night big guy."

"You as well Ikkaku-san."

It took a little while longer until we were no longer hanging above the ground, but rather tiles.

We were in...

Then we stopped. A movement started up again in the carriage and we heard the door open and a pair of feet stepped out. One without any tabi on, and one with.

"Here, this is for your services." Said the voice of the calmer of the two men.

"Thank you sir, if you ever need our services again please don't hesitate to do so."

"Gah, Yumichika might like going around in a carriage but I prefer the good old style: walking on my own two feet."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding, I nearly got motion sick."

"That's just because you drank before we left."

"That reminds me, I need to get one of the guys at the barracks to fight me, there's no way I'm going to sleep tonight before having a good workout."

As myself and Hikari stayed still, we heard the voices of the two men start to fade away. But we had to wait longer, the driver of the carriage had yet to stable it and the horses. We finally felt the carriage move again, but I noticed that Hikari was starting to strain her arms. Forcing herself like that might force her spiritual energy to rise. So I dared to lean over to look out from under the carriage. The sun was setting and there was nobody around. This was as good a time as ever. I looked over to Hikari and motioned my head to the ground then to my right hand.

I raised my index finger, one. Then my middle, two. Then finally the third.

We lowered ourselves down until our back were sliding against the tiled ground. Than we let go a the same time and laid our bodies flat. The carriage continued on and went over us to leave us in the open. Now we had to hurry. I sat up and looked around to see an alleyway that was in between two very high walls.

"Quick, this way!" I whispered to her. We got up and darted for the alley. When we went into it we huddled down and caught our breath.

"We're in! We're actually in! Alright now what do we do?"

"Now, we find someone around here and get them to tell us where we find whoever is in charge around here. Then we make it so they don't tell anyone that we're here."

"What we kill them?" Hikari questioned with an almost shocked look.

"No, we knock them out or something." I stood up and looked around the corner of the walled alley to see noone coming down it. "First things first. You remember all the things we learned when we practiced fighting each other right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because we may need it, these are trained warriors and we're trespassing. They may come at us to kill so remember to pull out everything you've got that won't KILL them if we run into trouble."

"So I get free reign?" She asked with her eyes widening with excitement.

"Only if we run into trouble. Nothing else."

"Ok fine."

"Alright lets go."

This was the part of the plan where we hope that we can get lucky enough to find someone who will be able to give us information on where we needed to go. After about fifteen minutes or so we didn't have any luck as the ska started to turn orange from the sunset.

"This is getting us nowhere. I have an idea." Hikari said. "Think you can give me a boost?"

"For what?" I asked.

"If I can get a better view from the top of these walls I might be able to spot someone."

"You might also give us away."

"It's worth a shot isn't it?"

She had a point, we were running out of time and needed to get something done.

"Alright." I put my hands together and had her put her foot in my hands and lifted her up while she pushed herself up. Thankfully she didn't make any comments about the fact that her cut off kimono was open above my head and I was glad I was a good enough man not to look up.

"Hey," she whispered, "We've hit the jackpot."

"Ah what a nice sunset." said a meek voice as a small man was walking down the street to his company barracks. He had black hair, a standard shihakusho, and a white bag strapped to his back. "I hope Unohana Taicho has a good view of it when she comes back from her meeting."

"Hey you. Over here!"

"Hm?" The man heard a voice over to his right and turned to see a girl's head poking around the corner of an alleyway. "Who is that?" Suddenly his face got red. "Oh my! What would she want with me? I mean it's sunset, there's a dark alley way, and I don't have my Zanpakuto with me!"

"Hey whats the hold up I just want to talk to you for a bit!"

"Oh, phew. She just wants to talk. Or at least, gulp, I hope that's all." The young man then started to walk towards the alley way and when he reached it he started to voice out his worries.

"Um I'm sorry miss but I really have to get to my division's barracks I-ack!" He was suddenly taken off guard by the hand that had just grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall. He had closed his eyes on reflex but when he opened them he saw a very sharp sword pointing at his throat. When he looked to the holder he found himself staring into a pair of frightening and possibly disfigured eyes.

"Ahh-!" He started to scream but was cut off as a hand covered his mouth.

"Hey be quiet!" It was the girl that had lured him into the alley.

"I am going to ask you a few questions shinigami." Began the frightening man. "First who are you? Keep in mind that I would rather you answer quietly."

Hikari pulled her hand away and the man began to speak, albet with a frightened tone in his voice.

"M-m-my Name Hanataro Yamada, I'm from the Fourth Division."

"Alright, first question answered. Now heres the second." Said the girl, "Hanataro, where do we find the person who is in charge of the shinigami?"

Hanataro was a bit confused at this question, did they want to know about the Central 46, or did they want to know about the Captains of the Gotei 13? He decided to give them an answer that he himself would have expected to have gotten if he asked such a question.

"The person who's mostly in charge is our Sotaicho, Captain-Commander Yamamoto."

"OK! We've got a name. Now, where is he now?"

"Ummm let me think..." Hanataro started thinking about the time of day and about his own captain. Currently she and the rest of the captains were having a meeting in the..."Ah! The Captain's Congressional Hall!" (A.N.: I had to call it something right? :s)

"Okay where's that at?" Hikari asked.

"There's a large white building with the Gotei's blank rhombus a ways back from the way I came."

"Got it. Thanks man, you've been a big help." Hikari said with a smile.

At such words Hanataro's face brightened somewhat. "Oh! Well your welcome miss."

"Unfortunately you're going to have to go unconscious for a bit, don't worry, the worst you'll get is a bruise."

"Wha? Ahhh-!" Hanataro began but was cut off as the man pulled his sword away and suddenly roundhouse kicked Hanataro in the head. The only thing he could do was raise his hands up but sadly, that only protected the front of his head.

"Alright we got our info. Lets go!" Hikari said looking to her friend. Eiji on the other hand was putting his sword away with a concerned face.

"Damn." Was all he said.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you feel it? Before he went unconscious his spiritual energy spiked slightly, as did mine a bit. Anyone nearby had to feel it. We need to move now, and as fast as we can. Come on!" Eiji started to run out of the alley and into the street with Hikari behind him. They both stayed near the side of the street though in case they needed to duck into an alley.

~~~~~~A small while later~~~~~~

Two shinigami were walking down one of the streets of the Seireitei when they felt a small surge of spiritual energy. So slight that they almost missed it. But so sharp that they could tell that it wasn't some random discharge.

"You feel that?" One said to the other.

"Yeah kinda. Felt nearby too but I don't see anyone."

"Maybe we should check out the area, maybe someone got in a fight or something."

"Why would it be our deal then?"

"Hey we're all shinigami aren't we? That alone says we gotta look out for one another. So come on." The shinigami then decided to jog down the street that they were previously walking down.

"Man, he gets me into more crap than I can bargain for." The other shinigami soon followed after.

It didn't take them long to find Hanataro's unconsious body laying on the ground, spiral for eyes and all.

"Hey I know this guy, he's from the fourth division. He's the leader of it's 14th Advanced Relief Team. Hey are you alright?"

The shinigami started to shake Hanataro to try to wake him. About ten shakes later and Hanataro was starting to come to.

"Ohhh, my head..." He said as his hands came up to touch the spot of his head that had been kicked by the strange eyed man.

"Hey, what happened to you? You get into a fight or something?"

"Wha? No, I was knocked out by...Ah! By a man with strange eyes!"

"Strange eyes?" Questioned the other shinigami.

"Yeah, and he had a girl with them, they cornered me and made me tell them where Sotaicho Yamamoto is! I thin they're heading to the Captain's congressional hall right now! We've got to do something!"

"Just two huh? Don't worry, we'll take care of it. Tatsufusa, you should go get a few members of our division to look for these two as well as send a messenger to the lieutenant, she might want to know about this."

"Got it." Tatsufusa said as he performed Shunpo to disappear and gather his men.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to your barracks, you just take it easy."

"Thank you." Said Hanataro as he leaned on the shinigami for support as they disappeared in a shunpo.

Hikari and I were still running when I could finally see the large building with the gotei's symbol on the wall. It was still a ways off before I felt a small tingle on the back of my neck.

"Wait! Into the alley!" I told her.

"Why what's happening?" She asked me.

"Somethings going down. It looks like we attracted attention from the outburst back there."

"So now what?" She questioned. But I could tell what she was really wanting to ask. She wanted to know if she could fight yet.

"We go with plan B."

"Which is...?"

"Get through them and get to that building."

As I said this I took out my cloth I had and wrapped it around the tip of my sword's sheath. I took out my sheath and handed it to her.

"Remember, we're going for disabling and knocking unconscious. No killing blows."

"Got it."

I peeked slightly around the corner to see that a smal group of shinigami had placed themselves in the middle of the street. There were four in all. In the lead of them was a large man with two braids from the back of his head.

"Alright I know that you're there, I can sense your spiritual energy rising slowly, come out now and you won't have to be hurt...too much.

When I heard the big voice say that we wouldn't be hurt 'too much' I knew there was going to be trouble.

"I hate arrogance." Eiji said, and he honestly didn't. It's one of the things he has never liked. Eiji always beleived that if you had power, you had to be smart with it. Not act like a four year old child swinging a sword around thinking that they can do anything now.

"How many do you think you can handle?" He asked me.

"Oh don't you worry, now that I'm armed, I'll handle the three behind the big mouth."

"Good." Eiji said in his calmed voice.

For as long as I've known Eiji there was one thing about him that stuck out about him personality wise. He wasn't very social when it came to other people. He talked to me just fine but only because we know each other so well. But when I first met him, he barley said a word to me for an entire year and a half. His reasons for doing so was, in his own words, because people are stupid, but friends are ok.

He also was VERY aware of his appearance. His eyes mostly. He knew that they could intimidate and frighten certain people. He didn't mind them or felt ashamed of them, rather he accepted them.

"You step out first, they'll lower their guard, than I'll come out."

"Hm, their mistake." I said. Finally I was going to get some action.

When Hikari stepped out to face the shinigami, their first reaction was smirks.

Tatsufusa's smirk however turned into a grin as he spoke."Ok girlie, just put down the sheath and we won't make this difficult, just tell us where your friend is hiding and we'll be sure to take you back to the rukon districts ok?"

"Heh, geez you guys are arrogant, I'm so glad I'm gonna be kicking your asses." Hikari said with her own smile.

Suddenly a voice came out from the alley Hikari had stepped out of.

"As am I Hikari."

Eiji stepped out from the alley and stopped to stand beside Hikari. When he did, he stared strait into Tatsufuda's eyes. Needless to say, Tatsufusa started to become unnerved.

'What the hell? What's with this guy's eyes?' Tatufusa was expecting more or less a man with eyes that had nothing in them much like the lieutenant of the first division, Chojiro Sasakibe. His were pretty weird. But this guy had a white pupil and you could see his irises instead of being a perfect circle, they looked ragged. It just made those eyes...well, really freaky.

"Who the hell are you two? It is illegal for you two to be here in the Seireitei. You Ryoka can either drop your weapons we will use force."

"I think I'd rather resist. How bout you Eiji?"

"We are going to go through you one way or another. If we have to beat you down to do so, then so be it."

"You're giving ME alternatives? Do you have any idea who I am? I am Tatsufusa Enjioji! Third seat of the 8th division." Tatsufusa drew his sword. "Do you really think you can win in a fight against me?"

Eiji continued to stare into Tatsufusa's eyes while he said, "Hikari, just leave him to me. You take care of them."

"Oh you know I will." With that Eiji started to walk towards Tatsufusa while Hikari sprinted towards the three shinigami behind him.

~~~With Hikari~~ Hikari sped past Tatsufusa and went strait for the closest shinigami. The man had brought his sword up to make a downward strike against Hikari but she had brought Eiji's sheath up to slam it into the flat of the blade. Surprisingly to the shinigami, his sword was forced to the side by her counter and was brought to the ground.

Hikari took advantage of the opening and kicked the man in his side. When his left arm went up she ran forward and put her arm around his torso and let herself fall forward, bringing him down onto his back. Before he could get his breath back she hit him in the forehead with the sheath, rendering him unconscious.

While he was on the ground, Hikari picked up his sheath. She would have preferred a sword, but she knew that killing wasn't the goal here. She stood up and with both hands holding sheaths she turned to face her opponents.

"Next up..."

One of the shinigami turned to the other and nodded. He then pointed his hand at Hikari.

"Hado #31, Shakkaho!" A red ball formed in front of the man's hand and shot out towards Hikari.

Hikari herself had barley any time to react before the red orb was blasted at her. Thankfully as soon as she saw a form of light starting to shine from his hand she prepared to dodge. She had done so by dropping herself forward. Had her hair been longer, she would have lost quite a bit. She rolled to her right and stood back up but only to find herself facing the other shinigami going for a horizontal slash. Hikari countered with her pilfered sheath but the result was the sheath being sliced in two. Resulting in the shinigami smiling.

This didn't really affect Hikari thought as she saw the sliced off piece fall and kicked at it with her foot. She hit it, forcing it to hit her opponent's face. She charged forward with her opponent distracted for the moment and took the piece of the cut sheath she had in her left hand to slide her opponent's sword into it strait to the guard. When she got the sheath all the way down to the guard she twisted her hand, forcing the sword out of his grip. She then swung Eiji's sheath to strike at the shinigami's rib cage. When she landed the hit she let go of the broken sheath and threw her left fist into the shinigami's stomach, forcing him to double over. While his head was down, Hikari pulled out Eiji's sheath and swiftly brought it down on the back of the shinigami's head. Thus knocking him out.

Hikari turned to her last opponent and spun the sheath around once. "Your turn."

The shinigami grimaced before suddenly disappearing from sight and reappearing behind her going for a thrust with his sword.

Hikari turned and diverted his strike but only barely, the side of her clothing was cut from his attack and she felt a sting as the blade passed. She had been cut.

"Aw man! I was on such a good streak!"

The shinigami disappeared again to reappear to her right side this time. Hikari was barely able to divert this strike as well. But at least this time she wasn't cut. But the shinigami did it again. He had kept fading from sight and making thrusts for her torso with his sword.

'Ok, your good I'll give you that. But if I want to be shinigami myself I'll have to match you.' Hikari had thought of what she hoped was a good idea. She stood and looked at the shinigami before he faded from view once again.

When he reappeared he was on her right side. Instead of dodging however...

'She's running into it?' Thought the shinigami.

Hikari had dropped the sheath and ran forward, but as she did so her opponent's sword plunged into her side. But not into her body.

A ripping was heard as the sword went into her kimono and out the other end. When she was close enough, Hikari took wrapped the cloth Eiji had given her and wrapped it around his sword arm, twisted and pulled. The instant she finished with this maneuver she reached over and grabbed his other arm. She had locked both their bodies into a submission.

"Now what Ryoka? We're in a stalemate and you-wha?" The shinigami had noticed that there was a warmth going over his sword hand. "I did cut you."

"Yep but I've got you." She replied.

"You let yourself be cut to get me into a hold?" The shinigami questioned.

"Nope, I let myself be cut to take you down."

"But we're tied up! You can't do anything!"

"THE HELL I CAN'T!"

Hikri then proceeded to headbutt him.

Wham!

Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Five times. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Then finally, when her head was bleeding as well as his...

Eleven.

Hikari released her hold and let the shinigami drop unconscious.

"Well that was fun." She said bringing her hand up to her head. "Oh good I'm bleeding. For a minute there I thought I was getting off easy."

Hikari then wrapped the cloth Eiji gave her around her head and picked up his sheath. She then turned to see one of the most pathetic things she had ever seen in her life.

~~~~~With Eiji~~~~~

"WATTA! WATTA! WATTA! WATTA! WATTA! HA HA HA! THIS IS MY IMPENETRABLE DEFENSE! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN GET THROUGH IT! NOW SHAKE IN FEAR OF MY SUPERB SWORDSMANSHIP! WATTA! WATA! WATTA! WATTA!"

"You have to be joking."

Eiji was standing in front of Tatsufusa, who was swinging his sword around in a fashion that Eiji was finding to resemble a fish flopping around trying to get air. Only more stupid looking.

"Obviously you're not. Very well." Eiji brought his sword up in his right hand and placed the guard near his shoulder and grabbed the handle at the bottom with his left hand.

"HA HA HA! TRY AS YOU MIGHT, MY SKILL IS UNMATCHED! I SHALL-"

"Shut up."

Eiji struck. Faster then Tatsufusa could even see, Eiji's sword slashed horizontally. The strike threw Tatsufusa's zanpakuto out of his hands and when it hit the ground it broke in two.

"AHHHH! MY HOZAN!"

"I said shut up."

"HUH?"

Tatsufusa had turned back to see that Eiji was no longer standing in front of him but rather was to his right and holding his sword horizontally with the blade going Tatsufusa'a way, and the edge facing away from his body. Before Tatsufusa could react, Eiji had fiercely kicked his body backwards. This made the back of Eiji's blade smash into Tatsufusa's chest as well as force him down backwards. The back of the blade hit Tatsufusa's chest so hard the air was forced out of his lungs.

Eiji got himself back up and looked to Hikari.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh hell yeah! I haven't had a challenge like that in a while! It was fun!"

"How can you be so loving of fights, yet be so lazy about everything else?"

"I dunno. Just am. Uh, he's still awake." Hikari said motioning to Tatsufusa.

"Would you like the honors?"

"Gladly." Hikari walked over to Tatsufusa and handed Eiji his sheath and then made a fist with her left hand and gripped it with her right. She then turned her left elbow downward and jumped up.

"Oh no." Was Tatsufusa's squeaking words.

"ELBOW DROP!"

Tatsufusa saw only black.

~~~~Eiji POV~~~~

I sheathed my sword and looked over at Hikari's opponents. She had done some decent damage. Turns out it was a good thing to get into those mock fights with each other. But I needed to get to the task at hand.

"Hikari come on. We need to make a run for it and get to the hall now!"

"Then move your ass!" Hikari said as she darted off before I started running with her. She was definitely riled up now.

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

"Well this is interesting." Said the laid back voice of Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. He had just gotten a report from his lieutenant Nanao. "One of yours seems to have gotten into a small scuffle Unohana Sempai.

"It seems so. But according to your lieutenant's report he wasn't too injured. We can be thankful for that."

"Ryoka in the Seireitei, and right in the middle of our captain's meeting. How rude." Commented Gin.

"So their coming here huh? I wonder what they'll be like..." Kenpachi wondered out loud.

"Sir, the Ryoka seem to have the hall for their target. What would you like me to do?" Nanao asked her captain.

"Well I think it's a little too late for that." Shunsui said as he tipped his hat back and looked towards the main doors.

"What do you mean sir?"

Almost as if it was meant to answer her question, a loud thudding noise was heard outside the door along with shouts of 'stop' or 'halt.'

"They're already here?" Toshiro noticed.

"They got past our men?" Nanao said surprised.

"Quite a ruckus their making." Jushiro said.

"Captain Kyoraku what should I do?" Nanao asked in urgency.

"Hold on Nanao, I got a feeling we don't want to jump the gun here."

Both Eiji and Hikari had made it to the building. The biggest task now was getting past the gaurds and their spears. Eiji had stuck with the method of using his sword to cut off the tip of the spear to sever the blade, then floow up with a swift kick to the head. Hikari ducked under her guard's spear and delivered an uppercut to his chin and sending his head into the wall.

"Hurry get inside!" Eiji shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Hikari yelled back.

They ran up the stairs through the main doors and ran to the stairs that were in the middle of the room.

"Stop now ryoka!" Came the cry from two guards rushing down the stairs.

"I'm so tired of all this ryoka crap!"

"It's gotten on my nerves as well Hikari, so much so that I think now is not the time to so kind anymore."

"We going all out now?"

"Just dont kill them. We're so close now, we can't fail!"

"Alright! Lets get 'em!"

The two gaurds stopped at the top of the stairs and stared down at Hikari and Eiji.

"You will halt now or-WHAT?"

Suddenly they were hit with a spiritual pressure. Not the most powerful that they'd felt mind you, but enough to cause worry. It was wild and reaching out to everywhere. The two men looked down to the two ryoka and noticed the man slowly stepping forward.

"Stop n-now or-"

"RAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly the white eyed man looked like he had gone into a frenzy. He was shouting at the top of his lungs and running at them breakneck.

The first of the two guards thrust his spear forward to try to impale the man. But Eiji had spun to avoid the tip and bringing down his sword on the spear near it's handler's hands and cutting it in two. When the man lost his weapon, he didn't have time to react as a hand had grabbed the side of his head and proceeded to slam it into the stair railing causing it to splinter.

The second gaurd was so caught off gaurd at the once calm man's frenzy that he didn't notice Hikari until she was just a few feet away from him and shouting.

"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!"

It was then that he felt another spiritual pressure, her's. But her pressure was completely different, he could only notice it now when she was so close and it felt like a bull was coming strait at him.

When he thrust out his spear, he could have swore the tip came inches to her eyeball. But she simply moved to the side and grabed hold of the weapon. After she did so she pulled her hands in opposite directions. Ensuring that the spear was torn apart. With her left hand still holding onto the spear shaft she pulled towards her and threw away the spear tip.

When Hikari pulled, the gaurd had no sense to let go so he had gone along with it. When he was within reach, Hikari pulled back her arm and blasted it into the gaurd's stomach. Before the man had time to cough up the contents of his gut he was sent flying of the stairs and into the wall.

Hikari and Eiji ran up the stairs as fast as they could, floor after floor. Until finally they came to a large door with the Gotei's symbol on it.

"Okay we're here time to calm down. You good?" Hikari asked Eiji, who had stopped releasing his spiritual pressure.

"Yes I'm fine but I almost forgot." Eiji sheathed his sword and unwrapped another piece of cloth from his sash and tied it around his head to cover most of his eyes but left enough to allow himself to see. "I don't want to make them think we're unfriendly do we?"

"Nope, you ready now?"

"Ready."

"Lets go."

With those last words they forced open the doors and went inside.

Sotaicho Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto wasn't honestly expecting what he was seeing before him. A young man and woman had just entered into the room and stood there for all the captains to see.

The young man had black hair with red streaking to his right temple and a small ways past it. He had a cloth over his eyes and patched up clothes with a sheathed sword at his side.

The young woman had a blood soaked cloth on her forehead and had red stains on both sides of her kimono, which was cut of at the shins. She had a mess of brown hair on her head and had green eyes.

"What, pray tell, is the meaning of this? You ryoka trespass into the Seireitei, assault our division members, our hall gaurds, and burst in here unanonced like heathens! What could have compelled you to do such a damndable thing?"

The man and woman looked at each other and then looked back at Yamamoto. Then they did something he did not expect. The dropped to their knees and planted their fists on the floor.

"Sir! We wish to become Shinigami! Please allow us to do so!"

All the captains looked to Yamamoto for an answer to this surprising turn of events. Then suddenly...

"Oh and Ojiisan.." started the young woman, which got almost everyone wide eyed at her calling their head captain 'Grandpa.'

"WE AINT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER!"

Well what do you think? First chapter and I hope it goes well. Review and respond!


End file.
